My True Friend
by TDfan4life
Summary: Rigby and the park gang set out to find Mordecai who has been kidnapped. Zoey finds true love with someone no one expected. Set 2 weeks after TDROTW (sucky summary)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This is my new fic. It takes place two weeks after TDROTW where Mike is jealous of Zoey leaving him for Mordecai. Someone Zoey never thought would return is back for revenge.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Come Back Zoey

_**Mike's POV**_

I still can't believe what happened. After winning Total Drama All Stars for us, she disses me to hang out with him. I still care for her though. She wants me to meet with her at the park to discus our problems over lunch. "Mom, what do you think will be great to wear to meet Zoey at the park?" I ask my mom, she is a great date councillor. "What you are wearing now. A flower bouquet would be great," she replies bestly, "Gee, thanks mom," I reply back greatfully, there was awkward silence, "I'm leaving for the park now mom," I broke the silence, "Make sure to drink lots of fluids Mike!" She advises me before I make it to the car, "I will mom!, love you!" I say before blowing a kiss. She grabs it and puts it on her face. I try starting the car, it doesn't work. _ (A/N: The car he drives is a manual.) I then realise that I forgot to push in the left pedal and turn the key at the same time. I shift into first gear, push the clutch in, release the hand break, give the car a little gas and release the clutch slowly till the car moves,_

_5 minutes later_

I make it to the flower shop, I grab a bouquet of roses, the colour of her hair. It was $100.00 dollars, but it was worth it for a girl like her. I roused a card from the bag and scribble a little poem

_'Roses are red_,

_Violets are blue,_

_The way your hair shines in the sunlight is red_

_I know I'm not a good poet,_

_But I love the way you shine,_

_And understand that it's all worth it,'_

'That's great enough' I thought.

_10 minutes later_

I make it through the gate and I am welcomed to a shocking site.

* * *

**BAMMM!. Cliffie. I came up with this when I thought about a new pairing. Zordecai, You all don't know what happens later, neither do I. See ya in 50 minutes.**

**P.S: Sorry for the shortness.**


	2. Feelings

**Okay. Like I promised, I will make the chapter longer. To continue from the cliffie.**

**Ebony: Hey, ain't I supposed to be in this chapter.**

**Me: Your not in till chapter 7**

**Ebony: Kk. Bye.**

**Me: Anyways, here we go**

* * *

Chapter 2- S.O.S

**Zoey's POV**

Mordecai is the most sweetest guy a girl could have. I'm lucky to have met him here. But there is one huge problem in my way. Mike. We broke up when he went all suicidal, saying he killed 2 birds with 1 stone. I was no help. No matter what I said, he ignored. I left him before he went in a depression and Mal returned. Sure we liked each other Last season. But he left and was gone. He did have a bright side under all that darkness. That's what I liked about him. But me and Mordecai found true love.

* * *

_Flashback - 10 days ago_

_I stomp my feet through the pavement. I was mad at Mike for saying that I added teal coloured streaks in my hair. He _

_said I looked like a doll with ugly hair. This made me upset. I threw the new necklace he gave me in TDROTW at him. _

_Causing our official break up. I give up this thought and without looking. Bumped into a blue jay. He didn't care about my _

_or his looks and he gave me a smile of passion. This held for 7 seconds until he asked my name "What's your name?" he asked at my surprisement "I'm Zoey. What's yours?" I ask back "I'm in, I mean, I'm Mordecai" he replies back dreamily. He looked steamed. "What's wrong?" I ask worried. "I dumped my girlfriend, she said I looked stupid. Your problem?" he asked without enthusiasm, "Dumped my MPD boyfriend for him saying I look dumb and a rag doll," I reply "Hey, your that Zoey girl from Total Drama," he says " I don't want to tell you this, but, I have a crush on you," he says "And your Mordecai from Regular Show. You're a great actor than me. No one really likes me," I say. Mordecai gasps. "Who would say that about you?. You're the most beautiful thing ever,"_

* * *

And that's how we met. He's just the guy for me. Before Mike could see, Me and Mordecai quickly make out on the park bench. He's actually not that shy guy on TV. I look to my left and see Mike charging. I tap Mordecai and give him a rock and show him where to throw. To my surprise, he throws at my exact point. Mike. He's unconscious on the pavement. I look at the house, then back and see Mike gone. I attempt to hug Mordecai, but fail and hug myself. I gasp. Only meaning one thing. Mal's back. Before. I attempt to do anything. I feel my legs running towards the house. "Guy's, listen up, help me save Mordecai," They all laugh. I expected more from Pops, Skips and Benson, well not Rigby, "You're all helping me get him. I'm not asking twice!" I command. They still laugh. They pushed my buttons and broke them. I'm. Going. Commando. I rip the bottom of my shirt. Tie it around my head like a bandanna, then paint dirt underneath my eyelids. "Enough. Chitter. Chatter," I command. They still laugh. They'll soon regret laughing. I punch Benson's stupid gumball machine. "Arrgghh!. You little ungreatful son of a b!" He yells. I punch his mouth. That'll teach him not to trash talk me ever, "Now let's go" was the last thing I say before pulling them all by a rope.

**Mike's POV**

My thoughts after seeing that was. Hatred. I gasp before realising something. I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn around and see. HIM. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream terrified. Creepy thing ever. "Hello Mike!" He says in that voice. One I never thought to hear. "Miss me?" It asks me.

**Another Cllifie. Atleast this fic is moving on.**

**I finally got the time to write. And here it is**

**Anyways, till next time**

**~TDDD~**


	3. Filler

**I was inspired to update twice . ****Ebony, you are needed.**

**Ebony: Ye ah, aha, aha**

**Me: Starting now**

**(CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR TDROTW. READ AT OWN RISK)**

**Ebony's POV**

Uggghhh. I have to put up with all the flashing lights. After I won and used the money to return her back to normal, I wish Dakota would just take my advice and put a restraining order on the paparazzi. Just before the paparazzi leave, my phone buzzes.

"Siri, read out my new text messages," I command to my phone. In response I get "You have one new text from Zoey," "Read it please," I ask politely "Okay. Hey Ebony. Meet me at the park," I get back. "Tell her I'm on my way," I say, "Daddy!. Can I borrow the limo to meet Zoey at the park?" I asked at the top of my lungs. "Sure honey. Ask Mary to drive you there!" He yells back. "Thanks daddy!" I yell back "Dakota!, I'm going to meet your old Buh Fuh Fuh. Wanna come?" I ask/yell. "Sure!" is what I get back "Meet me by the limo!" I yell back. What I get back from Dakota is a long bloodcurdling scream which fades within every second. Oh no. It's him. I saw a familiar shadow. Its, It's, It's, "MMMMIIII!" I yell before everything fades away

**This chapter is just a filler to give an update of what is going on. Till next time**

**~TDDD~ **


End file.
